


Why Can't We?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-19
Updated: 2000-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Two couples ponder the question of "Why can't we?" and come up with different results.





	1. Why Can't We?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

`RATING: PG`  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The West Wing" or any related characters. They  
belong to Aaron Sorkin and his wondrous co-workers. "Best I ever had" is a  
song of Vertical Horizon (I'm on a VH binge) and is not mine.  
NOTES: Not a KD fic! OMG! Hehehe. Okay, so I'm a hopeless romantic. This  
doesn't mean that I want the show to turn into "The Melrose Wing" but it does  
mean that writing this type of stuff is fun.  
WARNING: This has Danny/CJ in it with tiny tiny traces of CJ/Toby that will  
never ever go anywhere cause I really don't see it. I do however respect  
other people's opinions and I thought I should warn those who despise the  
redhead.  
SUMMARY: Two couples ponder the question of "Why can't we?" and come up with  
different results.

  
DATE: June 12, 1996  
TIME: 7:22 pm  
LOCATION: The Ziegler residence, Bethesda, Maryland

    Toby Ziegler opened the door to his home and moved through the door. It  
had been a long day at the office. He worked for Senator Eric Mikelson, a  
prominent democrat in the grand scheme of things, but behind the scenes he  
was an asshole, and it tired Toby to work for him. Maybe he'd be able to find  
another job. The elections were coming up, and maybe Mikelson could lose.  
    Toby walked through the front hall and saw the mail waiting for him on  
the dining room table. He dropped his briefcase by the door and hung up his  
jacket before getting the mail and moving into the living room. He looked up  
in surprise as he saw his wife waiting for him.  
    "Andy?" He asked softly. He saw tears in her eyes. She got to her feet,  
her eyes watching him and then redirecting to her feet. He knew what was  
coming. He should have seen it coming. He put the mail down on the coffee  
table by the doorway and move towards her. "What's going on?"  
    "Toby, I'm leaving." She said softly. He paused.  
    "Why?" He asked directly. She paused.  
    "Because neither of us is happy. You know it and I know it too." She  
replied.  
    "No, I don't know it." He replied as he moved towards her. "I know we  
have our problems now and then, but I don't know that I'm not happy."  
    "Toby, please don't make this hard." She pleaded.  
    "It is hard. For God sakes, Andy, it had better be hard." He snapped.  
"We've been married for seven years, Andy. Seven years. I thought we had a  
chance here. Where is this coming from?"  
    "Toby, I can't do this any more." Andy whispered. "I do love you but--"  
    "Love's not enough?" He asked pointedly. Somewhere in his chest, he felt  
his heart creaking, on the verge of breaking in half. She wanted to leave  
him. What did that mean? What could he do? It was what she wanted. Andy  
winced and looked at her feet again.  
    "I don't know." She whispered. Toby paused.  
    "So that's it then?" He asked. Andy watched him move to the window of the  
living room. She watched him move away from her. What was she doing. She  
knew, or did she?  
    "I'm so sorry." She said softly. He looked at her.  
    "No, you're not. If you were sorry, you wouldn't be doing this." He  
pointed out. She paused and shook her head.  
    "I really am. Toby, I--"  
    "What's to be sorry about? I mean hey, marriages end all the time, don't  
they?" He snapped harshly. Andy winced again. Toby looked at her and then  
walked to the liquor cabinet in the room. She watched as he opened the door  
and pulled out a bottle of scotch. He grabbed a glass and stared at the  
bottle. She slowly moved next to him and pressed the bottle down on to the  
counter.  
    "Toby, talk to me, please?" She pleaded. She needed to hear what he was  
thinking. The past few months had been so chaotic. They'd not been talking,  
barely ever seeing each other any more. When they did see each other, it felt  
like there was no passion left in their lives. Toby didn't joke around as  
much as he used to. He didn't smile as much.  
    "What do you want me to say?" He asked sharply as he glared at her. Then  
his face softened, and his fingers reached up to brush against her cheek  
gently. "I suppose in some way you may be right. As much as we love each  
other, we can't live together anymore, can we?" He asked softly as he neared  
her, wanting to kiss her and tell her to stay. "Or do you still love me at  
all?" Andy looked into his eyes and then moved away from him.  
    "Of course I do." She said softly, not looking at him any more. He sighed  
and didn't look after her. This was really happening.  
    "Do you know where you're going to go, or are you kicking me out?" He  
asked softly. Andy sighed.  
    "I'm going to stay with my mother until things are final." She replied  
softly. Toby nodded and opened the bottle.  
    "Well then, what can I say? Sounds like you've thought it through. Hell,  
maybe this is for the best or something." He exclaimed before downing a shot  
of the scotch and refilling the glass. "We gave it a shot and failed. Okay  
then."  
    "Toby, don't get self-destructive. Please." Andy said softly. "You know  
in your heart that this is the right thing to do. We can't do this."  
    "Why can't we???" He snapped looking at her. There was an uneasy pause in  
the room. Andy met his eyes and saw the mixture of pain and anger swirling  
within them. He put the glass down and moved towards her. She stepped back,  
causing him to halt. "Why haven't you left yet?" He asked softly but harshly.  
"Staying to rub salt in the wound?" He added before turning back to the  
liquor cabinet. He refilled the glass and moved to the living room window. He  
turned and saw her still standing there.  
    "Go!! You said what you needed to say. I can see your bags are packed.  
Get out of here!" He cried angrily. Andy let a tear slip down her cheek  
before looking at her feet. Toby turned back to the window.  
    "I don't want you to be--" She started. He turned to look at her again.  
    "What, hurt? Angry? I'm sorry to disappoint you, Andy." He interrupted,  
his voice much softer than before. Tears were streaming down her face as she  
nodded.  
    "I'm sorry." She whispered before turning away and grabbing her bags.  
Toby turned his back on her and then looked out the window again. He heard  
the front door open and then close again a few minutes later. That was it.  
Seven years down the drain. A life of the future, destroyed by the past.  
    Toby bit his lip and leaned his forehead against the glass window, still  
staring at the eternal beauty of a sunset. He didn't want her to go. He  
finished the glass and then threw it hard against the opposite wall. He  
turned back to the view and tried to breathe regularly. He looked down at his  
hand and saw the sparkling golden band that rested on his ring finger. He  
didn't want it to end.  
    But it had.

                        So you sailed away  
                        Into a grey sky morning  
                        Now I'm here to stay  
                        Love can be so boring  
                        Nothing's quite the same now  
                        I just say your name now  
                        But it's not so bad  
                        You're only the best I ever had  
                        You don't want me back  
                        You're just the best I ever had

  
TBC...

  

  


	2. Why Can't We? 2

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The West Wing" or any related characters. They  
belong to Aaron Sorkin and his wondrous co-workers. "The Best Thing" is  
property of Savage Garden, and is not mine.  
NOTES: See Part 1  
WARNING: This has Danny/CJ in it with tiny tiny traces of CJ/Toby that will  
never ever go anywhere cause I really don't see it. I do however respect  
other people's opinions and I thought I should warn those who despise the  
redhead.  
SUMMARY: Two couples ponder the question of "Why can't we?" and come up with  
different results.

DATE: June 9, 2000  
TIME: 8:46 pm.  
LOCATION: The West Wing, White House, Washington D.C.

CJ Cregg opened the door to her office and sighed. Sitting on her desk,  
fingering the glass of her fish bowl, was Danny Concannon. She moved around  
the desk without a word and sat down.  
"Hi CJ." Danny exclaimed.  
"Hi, fish boy." She muttered. "What do you want now?"  
"You mean you don't know?" He teased.  
"Danny, it's late. You should go home." She said simply.  
"Okay. Give me a ride?" He asked.  
"You don't have a car?" She asked in surprise.  
"No, I do, but I'd prefer a ride from you." He said with a grin. She  
rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. "CJ?"  
"Yes, Danny?"  
"When are you going to go out with me?"  
"I did go out with you, Danny." She pointed out.  
"A long time ago. When are you going to go out with me again? Did you not  
have a good time last time?" He asked. She paused.  
"No, that's not it. It's just that..." She trailed off. Danny frowned.  
"What?" He asked, being serious for one of the first times since she'd  
known him. She sighed.  
"Danny, we just can't do this." She murmured.  
"Why can't we??" He asked with an incredulous grin.  
"You're a reporter and I'm--" She started.  
"Attractive." Danny interrupted. "And from what I hear, I am too." He  
added playfully. "The offers are lining up, CJ."  
"Danny, I'm sorry, but I can't." She whispered.  
"You can't, or you won't? Won't take the chance? Won't accept the  
happiness? CJ, you deserve so much more. Being the Press Secretary doesn't  
mean you can't have a life, that you can't fall in love. People meet each  
other in the workplace all the time and end up living long happy lives  
together." Danny said enthusiastically.  
CJ sighed. It hurt her to say no to him so many times, but she didn't see  
any other way. She couldn't open herself up to him. This wasn't the time or  
the place. She wanted to be with him, but the circumstances didn't prevail,  
no matter how much sense he made. She took a deep breath.  
"Danny, please listen to me. I know that you're attracted to me, and I  
know that people meet all the time in the workplace and find romance there,  
but I can't. I really can't. I can't just lose control like that--" She  
started.  
"I'm not asking you to lose control. I'm asking you to go to dinner with  
me." Danny interrupted.  
"We can't!" CJ cried.  
"Why can't we??" Danny retorted. Suddenly he calmed and looked at the  
desk. "Listen, CJ, I don't want to pressure you into anything. If you want me  
to leave you alone, I will. Just say the word right now, and I'll pull myself  
away." He whispered. CJ stared at him. What could she say to him? Here was  
her chance to tell him to leave her alone, once and for all. He was standing  
here, promising to leaver her alone. Did she want that?  
"No." CJ said softly. Danny looked up at her. "No, I don't want that,  
Danny." She admitted to him and herself. She moved around the desk and leaned  
against it, watching him carefully. "I'm just confused, Danny, and I'm  
scared. I'm not used to feeling this way, even though I want to desperately.  
I don't know how to react to all this, and the only thing I can think of is  
to push you away. I want to be with you, I like being with you, but I don't  
know how I can."  
"I know how you can." He whispered as he reached up and took her face in  
his hands. "Close your eyes, CJ." CJ took a deep breath and closed them. Then  
she felt his lips slowly press against hers. He kissed her tentatively, but  
then the kiss deepened. CJ found herself slipping her arms around him as he  
moved one hand from her face to her waist. He pulled her closer, kissing her  
deeply. CJ held him tightly and kissed him back, reciprocating move for move.  
Finally, they pulled apart and leaned foreheads against each other.  
"Is it that easy?" She whispered.  
"Yes, it can be." Danny whispered back. "Come to dinner with me. A late  
dinner, but a dinner?" He asked softly. CJ hesitated and closed her eyes. She  
felt his breath moving slowly against her cheek, felt his heartbeat racing in  
his chest which was pressed against hers.  
"Yes." She whispered. "Just let me get my jacket." Danny nodded and let  
go of her reluctantly as she moved away to get her jacket. Then they left  
together, to spend an evening together and just forget about whether or not  
it was right to be together.

> > Never want to fly  
>  Never wanna leave  
>  Never wanna say what you mean to me  
>  Never want to run  
>  Frightened to believe  
>  You're the best thing all about me

TBC... .

`  
`


	3. Why Can't We? 3

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "The West Wing" or any related characters. They  
belong to Aaron Sorkin and his wondrous co-workers. Again, "Best I ever had"  
is Vertical Horizon, not me.  
NOTES: See Part 1  
WARNING: This has Danny/CJ in it with tiny tiny traces of CJ/Toby that will  
never ever go anywhere cause I really don't see it. I do however respect  
other people's opinions and I thought I should warn those who despise the  
redhead.  
SUMMARY: Two couples ponder the question of "Why can't we?" and come up with  
different results.

DATE: June 12, 2000  
TIME: 6:21 am  
LOCATION: West Wing, White House, Washington D.C.

Toby sighed and stared at the wall of his office. It was early; the staff  
wouldn't have to be crawling in for another forty minute to an hour. Even the  
President was still asleep. But Toby could never sleep on this day. He hadn't  
in four years. He looked down at his hands and saw how the morning light  
sparkled off of his left finger. With a sigh he reached up to wipe the sleep  
away and then looked at his desk again, searching for the speech he was  
working on.  
"Toby? What are you doing in so early?" CJ's voice rang as her tall frame  
leaned in his doorway. He looked up at her and rested his eyes on her slim  
figure. She was an attractive woman, he mused. Then he looked back at his  
speech and shrugged.  
"I couldn't sleep. I figured there was no better place to be." He said  
softly and then looked at her again. "What are *you* doing here?"  
"Basically the same reason." She admitted as she closed the door, moved  
in and sat down in one of his chairs. He raised an eyebrow. He wanted to snap  
at her, ask her why she thought it was okay to just invite herself on in, but  
for some reason he didn't. He always felt compelled to be nicer to her than  
the others. Probably because she fought back better than any of the others,  
and he didn't like hurting her. He looked back at the speech and twirled his  
pen in his hands. Suddenly, the morning sun crept through the blinds and a  
single ray snaked out, lashing out against the ring and creating a dim golden  
light in the room.  
Toby stared at the ring, moving it out of the light and throwing his pen  
on the desk. CJ watched him in concern, wary of the look on his face. He  
looked hurt and angry; hurt and angry in a way that she'd never known before.  
She leaned forward and watched him. Toby looked up at her and then looked  
away. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was embarrassed.  
"Toby." She said softly.  
"It's nothing. Just thinking." He said softly.  
"Care to think out loud?" She asked. "Penny for your thoughts, that sort  
of thing?" He shook his head and picked up the pen again, determined not to  
let his heart get the best of him.  
"No. It's fine." He muttered and made another punctuation note. CJ stared  
at him, not believing him for a second. He looked at her. "What? What??" He  
snapped. "What do you care about it? What, that this is the day my wife left  
me? Four years gone by, and I still can't pull this damn thing off? What does  
that matter to you?" He said angrily and then rested his hands against his  
palms. CJ watched him carefully. She'd never heard him like this before.  
"It matters a lot." She said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't kn--" She  
started.  
"Listen, I appreciate whatever words of comfort you may have, but I'd  
rather be alone." Toby interrupted and tried to sit up straight again. "I'm  
sorry I exploded just now. I didn't get much sleep last night." CJ didn't  
move. He looked at her. "CJ." He said pleadingly.  
"Toby, don't you have to talk about it? If after four years, you can't  
take off the ring, and you want to, doesn't that mean you should?" She asked  
softly. He looked away from her.  
"I can't. There's nothing to say." He said softly. "She left. I'm still  
here. That's all that there is." CJ had never seen this level of his emotion  
before. She'd never thought of all the pain he had inside of him. She knew of  
his divorce, but only that he'd been divorced. In all this time working with  
him, she'd not seen him be so... human. Granted, he was a nice man  
sometimes. He was a sweet man sometimes. He was an attractive one, she  
thought sometimes. But he'd never opened himself up to anyone, let alone CJ.  
"No, that's not all there is." CJ assured him. "She hurt you, Toby. I can  
see that. You don't deserve that pain." She whispered.  
"You know, somewhere, right now, she's probably sleeping next to someone.  
She's probably happy. I know that she's moved on. I just wish I knew how."  
Toby admitted. He didn't know why he was being so open. Perhaps it was  
because it was early and he hadn't had his coffee yet.  
"You will, Toby. When you need to." CJ said softly. He looked at her and  
then nodded.  
"Thank you, CJ." He said softly.  
"You trying to get rid of me again?" She teased. He smiled weakly and  
looked at his desk.  
"No. I don't know." He whispered. She smiled, got up and walked over to  
him.  
"Get up." She ordered. Toby frowned at her. She laughed and pulled him to  
his feet before hugging him tightly. Toby thanked God the door was closed and  
then hugged her back. Suddenly, they each found the hug tightening as they  
pulled even closer together. CJ rested her head against his and just held him  
close. Toby, a little surprised by her and his actions, relaxed a little and  
moved a hand into the space between her shoulder blades to hug her a little  
tighter. Finally, they stepped back a space and looked each other in the eye.  
"Maybe I'd better go now." She whispered. He nodded and let go of her.  
"Yeah, maybe." He said softly. She paused and then looked at him again.  
He looked at her and then felt her close in and kiss him gently. He kissed  
her back and then watched as she walked out of the room. He sat down in his  
chair, a little bewildered, and then looked at his desk again. He looked at  
his ring, paused and then looked back at his desk. A little more confused, or  
perhaps a little less, he wasn't sure, Toby leaned forward to grab his pen  
again. He started marking up Sam's little speech again, feeling a little out  
of it, and yet... a little better.  
Down the hall, CJ turned a corner and walked for the coffee station. Many  
thoughts ran through her head, mainly the question why. Why did she do that?  
She wasn't sure, but she thought maybe it was just something that happened in  
the moment, some feeling in the air. She got her cup of coffee and then  
turned towards her own bullpen. Her head felt like it was in a daze, and then  
she realized... It was nothing. It was a little, harmless kiss.  
She smiled weakly to herself and moved into her office. Gail blurped at  
her, having been alone for fifteen minutes and a little nervous about it. CJ  
smiled at her fish and moved to get the food. When she turned back, Danny was  
standing at the door with a smirk on his face and a long-stemmed red rose.  
She smiled, didn't think to ask him why he was in so early and just fed the  
fish while the redhead moved into the office and closed the door.

> > What was it you wanted  
>  Could it be I'm haunted  
>  But it's not so bad  
>  You're only the best I ever had  
>  I don't want you back  
>  You're just the best I ever had  
>  The best I ever had  
>  The best I ever  
>    
> 

THE END...

`  
`


End file.
